A conveyor refers to a mechanical device that automatically and continuously conveys materials or freight over a predetermined distance in factories or the like. The types of conveyors include a belt conveyor, a screw conveyor, a chain conveyor, and the like. The belt conveyor refers to a device for continuously conveying items by placing the items on a belt made of rubber, woven fabric, iron meshes, steel plates, or the like and circulating the belt. The belt engages with belt wheels and operates in an endless manner, and the belt operates by rotating the belt wheels by an electric motor.
In general, most of the conveyor belts, which convey items, food, and the like, are contaminated due to foreign substances trapped on surfaces thereof when the conveyor belts are used over a long period of time, and as a result, it is necessary to remove the foreign substances.
It is necessary to essentially remove a source of contamination from the surface of the conveyor belt while washing and sterilizing the surface of the conveyor belt used in companies such as companies with the hazard analysis and critical control point (HACCP) certification that need to manage food hygiene.
Korean Patent No. 10-0863066 discloses an exemplary embodiment of a means for removing foreign substances.
That is, a conveyor belt cleaner in the related art includes: multiple scrapers 20a, 20b, 20c, . . . which each have a pair of fitting holes 22a and 22b penetratively formed at both sides at a predetermined interval, tips 23a and 23b formed at both sides, and a friction damping unit 26 positioned at a center therein; two wires 30a and 30b which are fitted with the pair of fitting holes 22a and 22b formed in each of the multiple scrapers 20a, 20b, 20c, . . . and positioned and fixed to be wound around a surface of a conveyor belt 60 that rotates on pulleys 50; wire fixing pieces 32 which are positioned at one end of the two wires 30a and 30b and support the wires 30a and 30b; and a tightening means which is fitted with the other end of the wires 30a and 30b and formed to push the multiple scrapers 20a, 20b, 20c, . . . toward one end, in which discharge holes 100 are formed each of the multiple scrapers 20a, 20b, 20c, . . . in a thickness direction.
In the related art configured as described above, there is a problem in that foreign substances are not perfectly discharged during a process of separating the foreign substances from the surface and discharging the foreign substances, and the foreign substances remain, which degrades work efficiency.